Deja Vu: A New Love
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: My first attempt at fan fiction (I know you're all sick of hearing that, but it's true).  A next generation CraneBennett love story and part 1 of the Deja Vu cycle.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The door of the Crane mansion opened, and a young woman walked in.  
  
"Bring my bags in here, Charles," she commanded the chauffeur who had driven her, and was now carrying her luggage out of the limo.  
  
"Very well, Ms. Crane," he replied.  
  
The woman walked up to the foot of the stairs. "Hello, is anyone home?"  
  
Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald came out from the den, and looked in amazement at the figure she saw before her.  
  
"Ms. Victoria?"  
  
The woman turned around. "Pilar!" she exclaimed as she ran to give a hug to the woman who was like a second mother to her. "It's so great to see you!"  
  
"What are you doing here? I wasn't aware that you were coming for a visit."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why."  
  
"I'm moving back home."  
  
Pilar was shocked. Victoria hadn't lived in the mansion since she was fifteen, and she was 21 now.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you moving back to Harmony?"  
  
"Of course you can ask Pilar! I just wanted to take a break, and have some fun at home. And, I missed everyone terribly while I was gone."  
  
Pilar smiled. "We missed you too, Ms. Victoria. This house hasn't been the same without your mischief!"  
  
Victoria sighed. "I was a real brat, wasn't I? And you don't have to call me Ms. Victoria, my name is fine by itself."  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Crane," Charles said as he came in with the last of her suitcases. "Where do you want these?"  
  
"Oh, you can just leave them her. The trip is to be charged to my father, of course."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
After the chauffeur left, Victoria and Pilar brought up the luggage to Victoria's old room. The walls were painted turquoise, and covered by framed pictures of her immediate family, with each person having their own section.  
  
"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Pilar asked.  
  
"No, I'll do it myself. Later," Victoria replied Right now I want to see Mother and Father. Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Julian is in his office, and Ivy is in her room, I believe."  
  
"Thanks Pilar. I have to talk to you later, I can't wait to catch up on the adventures of the Lopez-Fitzgerald clan!"  
  
Pilar left the room. Victoria went to the full-length mirror on the wall, and made sure she looked perfect, it wouldn't do to have a hair out of place when she saw her parents. Convinced she looked her best, she left the room and walked down the hall to the bedroom of her mother, Ivy Crane.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," her mother's voice called from inside.  
  
Ivy was standing by the window when Victoria entered, and she turned around to see who it was. She was very surprised to see her eldest daughter.  
  
"Victoria! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Mother, I've decided to move back home, for awhile at least."  
  
Ivy was very surprised by this news, as Pilar had been. "Moving back? Darling, why didn't you tell us? We could have thrown you a welcome party at the Seascape, it would have been the talk of the town."  
  
"That's why. I don't need a party; I came home to relax a bit. I want to just enjoy being back."  
  
"Fine, whatever you like, dear. I'm still shocked that you've decided to return to Harmony, you haven't lived here for years!"  
  
"I know. I miss living here, boarding school is nothing like having a real home, especially not a mansion like this!"  
  
"Does Julian know you're here, you know how much he spoils you."  
  
"Yes, I'm his favourite, just like Ethan is yours."  
  
"Victoria, darling."  
  
"Don't deny it. We both know it's true."  
  
"Fine. You haven't answered my question."  
  
"No, I haven't seen Father yet, I only just arrived. Pilar said he's in his office."  
  
"Oh, probably, that's where he always is. You go see him, I'll come down in a moment."  
  
"All right Mother."  
  
As Victoria was leaving, Ivy turned back to her daughter. "Victoria?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you're back."  
  
Victoria smiled, "Me too."  
  
Julian Crane was talking to his father on the phone. "Yes Father, I'm trying my best, but it's not my fault the FBI assigned Luis to be Sheridan's bodyguard. If she just had better taste in men, but well what can you do?"  
  
"Everything possible to keep them apart. Do you hear me Julian? Sheridan must stay away from Luis!"  
  
"Who's Luis, Grandfather," a voice rang out, and Julian looked up to see Victoria standing in front of his desk. "Do you mean Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Pilar's son who hates the Cranes?"  
  
"Victoria," Alistair said, "Is that you? What are you doing in Harmony?"  
  
"Yes it's me. And I'm very shocked and disappointed that you didn't already know I was in Harmony. Don't your spies keep track of me too?"  
  
"Spies? What do you."  
  
"Oh, never mind, Grandfather dear, forget I mentioned them." Victoria was one of the only people who would dare interrupt or challenge the all- powerful Alistair Crane.  
  
"Victoria," said Julian, "what are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe?"  
  
"Oh, I was Father, but I decided I wanted to return to live in Harmony, with my family."  
  
"Really? This is a surprise!"  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me! Why does no one think that I might want to live here in Harmony, with my parents and brother?"  
  
"It's just that you haven't lived here since you were fifteen," said her grandfather. "We all thought that you would never be living in the mansion again."  
  
"Well, obviously none of you know me that well, but no surprises there. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to go see Sheridan and Ethan, if there here. Are they, Father?"  
  
"Sheridan's at her cottage," Julian answered, "but Ethan's out right now."  
  
"OK, I see him later." She turned to leave. "Oh yeah, I heard something about a bodyguard named Luis? Is he there too?"  
  
"Yes he is. And you were right earlier, it is Pilar's son," Alistair told his granddaughter.  
  
"And you say you don't have spies," Victoria said laughing, and she left the room.  
  
"This may prove interesting. Julian, make sure your daughter doesn't do any damage."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Victoria walked up the path to the cottage. She remembered when she was a child and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds had lived here. She had been forbidden to go to the cottage, but one day she had followed Pilar. She could still remember standing on her toes, trying to see in through the window. Victoria also remembered being caught by Martin Fitzgerald, and being brought back to the mansion. Sheridan and Ethan were supposed to have had her with them, so they got in trouble, not her. Her father had spoiled her rotten when she was a child, and she could still get almost anything she wanted from him.  
  
She approached the door, and knocked on it firmly. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a well-built Latino man.  
  
"You must be Luis," she said, recognizing some of Pilar's features in his handsome face.  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"Victoria. I'm here to see Sheridan."  
  
"Luis, whoever it is let them in!" Sheridan's voice rang out. Luis scowled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill my aunt!"  
  
Victoria brushed past Luis, and walked down the steps just as Sheridan came out from her room.  
  
"Victoria! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," Victoria replied with a smile. "Or at least I do now!"  
  
"You're moving to Harmony?"  
  
"Actually I already have. You guys are stuck with me now!"  
  
Sheridan laughed. Then she noticed Luis still standing by the door. "Oh, I should introduce you to Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, my warden."  
  
"We met just a few minutes ago. Well, actually like a few decades, but I doubt he would remember that."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Luis.  
  
"Well, we met when you were still living her in the cottage. I used to use any excuse to go see Pilar when she was here."  
  
"Or," said Sheridan, "just sneak right over."  
  
"Only once! And you should have been watching me better!" Victoria smiled at her aunt. "Well, I should probably go back to the house and unpack my things. I'll see you later, OK. Nice to meet you again Luis." With that, she walked out of the cottage, and headed back to the main house.  
  
Ivy was just coming down the stairs when Victoria walked in the front door.  
  
"Victoria, I just realized I forgot something when we spoke earlier," she told her daughter. "I know you don't like social gatherings like this, but I think you'll be interested in this one. The Taylors are hosting the first Christmas party of the season. Does Amy know you're back?"  
  
Victoria smiled at the mention of her best friend, Amy Taylor. "No, I was going to surprise her tomorrow. But this party would be even better! I can't wait to see her face when she sees the long-lost Crane daughter walk through her door!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're so excited about this party. I know some of Harmony's most eligible bachelors will be there," Ivy said with a smile.  
  
"Mother! You shock me! Why would I be interested in eligible bachelors? I want to be an old maid!" Victoria walked up the stairs, laughing. "Well, I had better go figure out what to wear, and then I'll need to find it."  
  
About an hour later Victoria had all her clothes put away, and had narrowed down her outfit options to three. One was a sparkling blue spaghetti-strap dress that went to just below her knees, and had almost no back. Another outfit was this cute sleeveless silk blouse and a long gold skirt that fit right on her hips and then flared out. Finally, she could wear this off-the- shoulders red dress that clung to her figure in all the right places, and went to her ankles. Finally, after much debate, Victoria decided on the red dress, it was Christmas after all, and she wanted to get into the spirit. Plus she had these strappy sandals that were the exact same colour, and a string of garnets as well.  
  
Now all she needed to figure out was her hair and make-up. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Victoria took one last look in the mirror and smiled, pleased with what she saw. She knew she was vain, but she had always been drilled by her mother about her public appearance, and it had sunk in. Her red dress looked fabulous on her, as did her make-up. She had decided to have her hair pulled back in a bun-like do, and she had on red lipstick that matched her dress, shoes, and necklace. She had put on a dark eyeshadow, and her eyes were rimmed with a thin line of liner, giving her the mysterious eyes she was known for. She had the Crane eyes, same as her Grandmother Crane, and her Aunt Sheridan. For Alistair's wife they had been wide and innocent, Sheridan's eyes were very emotional, and Victoria's were full of mystery. Everyone she had ever dated, or even flirted with liked to compliment her eyes, so she had quite an ego when it came to them.  
  
"Victoria, if you don't hurry up we'll be leaving without you," Julian's voice called up from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming." Victoria rushed out of her room, and quickly descended the stairs. When she reached the bottom she noticed Ethan and his ex-fiancée but still girlfriend Gwen Hotchkiss. She rushed over and embraced her oldest brother.  
  
"Ethan. It's so great to see you!"  
  
"You too, Vicky. It's been too long!"  
  
Victoria broke the embrace, and turned to Gwen. "It's nice to see you to Gwen."  
  
"I'm glad you're back, and I hear you're staying with us for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, I've moved back. So we can catch up on everything, have some good girl talks, all right?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Ivy told them.  
  
"What about Sheridan? Is Luis driving her?" asked Ethan.  
  
"No, they are coming with us in the limo," replied Julian in dismay. "Sheridan's car is being repaired."  
  
"Did she hit anything?" asked Ethan.  
  
"No, she only runs into my police cars," said Luis as he walked in with Sheridan.  
  
Victoria looked at him in confusion. "I think I missed something while I was gone. Sheridan ran into you police car?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Ah, I see. Great driving skills."  
  
"Can we get going now," said Julian. "We don't want to be late."  
  
"OK Father, we can go."  
  
The Cranes, along with Gwen and Luis, climbed into the silver stretch limo that was going to take them to the Taylor mansion. Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence until they reached their destination.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming to Harmony!" exclaimed Amy Taylor. "What kind of best friend doesn't tell when they're moving?  
  
"Obviously the kind I am, which is yours," replied Victoria. "Besides, half of the fun of this party was seeing your face when I walked into the room!" They both laughed.  
  
"So, what shall we do now?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. My mother said something about eligible bachelors, but that's not very interesting, is it Am?"  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all. The interesting ones are INeligible!"  
  
"As long as they aren't married at least."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Am!"  
  
"Oh, all right Vicky, only the unmarried ones."  
  
"Good. Now that that's settled, where are these so-called bachelors, and how eligible for us are they?"  
  
"Oh, I think I saw some cute ones in the lounge. Shall we go see?"  
  
"We shall indeed."  
  
They two best friends walked off, joking and laughing, in search of men.  
  
  
  
The first group they found were indeed in the lounge.  
  
"Hello boys," Amy called out to them as she and Victoria entered the room.  
  
"Hey Amy, who's your friend," Tobias Johnson asked. The Johnson family owned the Harmony Country Club, the place to be for Harmony's high society.  
  
"Oh, nobody special, nobody special at all," she replied with a wink at her friend. Victoria smiled, and took a step towards Tobias.  
  
"Hello. Am's right, I'm nobody special at all, hardly even worthy to be at the same party as Tobias Johnson, the son of the country club owner."  
  
Tobias was surprised that she knew his name. "Have we met?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would remember someone like you, even though I'm pretty forgettable myself."  
  
"Now, I wouldn't say that. Looking like you do, I'm sure no one would ever forget you."  
  
"Why, aren't you sweet Toby. Do you mind if I call you Toby?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good. My name's Vicky, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Vicky. What's your last name, by the way?"  
  
"Oh, nothing you'd recognize, I'm sure."  
  
Victoria looked over at Amy, who had attached herself to Mitchell James, one of the best looking guys here. Although, Toby was a pretty good catch himself. She turned her attention back to reeling him in.  
  
"So, what's it like at the country club? I don't go often, as I'm not really high society."  
  
"Oh, it's great! You should go with me there sometime."  
  
"Why, Tobias Johnson, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Only if you say yes."  
  
"Well.how could I refuse. Maybe it will raise my standing, plus you're really sweet and all."  
  
"Then it's a date, all right. Here's my number, call whenever you're available.  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
Victoria and Toby flirted for a little longer, until Ivy walked into the room.  
  
"Victoria, there you are! Everyone's been asking where you were."  
  
"Oh really Mother? Well, I've been here the whole time."  
  
Tobias' eyes widened as he realized the girl he'd been flirting with was Ivy Crane's daughter.  
  
"H. hello Mrs. Crane. Your daughter and I have been talking."  
  
"So I see. Well, I'm afraid I'll have to steal her away, but as I said everyone wants to see her."  
  
Victoria got up from the couch that she had been seated on. "That date's still on, right?" she asked Toby. "I really want to see what's new at the country club. I haven't been there for years"  
  
With a smile she walked off with her mother. Tobias got off the couch, and went up to Amy.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Amy Taylor! You could have warned me she was a Crane, I bet I sounded really stupid to her!"  
  
Amy laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Tobias Johnson. From what I saw she seamed pretty interested in what you were saying. Then again, that could have just been the act!" She laughed again at Toby's shocked face. "I'm kidding. She would have stayed there if you were boring her. I should know, I'm her best friend!"  
  
  
  
Victoria and Amy laughed later that evening when they talked about Tobias.  
  
"That was so much fun Am, too bad I can't do it again. Now everyone knows I'm back!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think you'll need to worry about getting a date for awhile, until Toby bores you."  
  
"I'm sure that will be awhile. He seems nice, I think we could go out for a few months. But no one every can keep me interested for long, you know."  
  
"Someday you'll meet someone, Vic, don't worry. Your family seems to be lucky right now, they all have one or more people to love."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there's you brother, Ethan. He is in love with Gwen, and this other woman, or at least he must be in love with her, or he wouldn't have called off the wedding. And, then there's your father, who always has his mistresses. Even your Aunt Sheridan found someone, that bodyguard of hers is a hunk!"  
  
"Yeah, he is. I'm not sure what's going on with them, but I picked up on something between the two of them. I think Ethan said that they went out a few times, but Luis did something, but I don't know what. Ethan had his own life to worry about too. He doesn't want to hurt Gwen or Th.the other woman."  
  
A waiter came up with some wine. "Red or white, Ms. Crane?"  
  
"I'll have red, thank you very much." She took the glass he handed her, and took a sip.  
  
"What will you be having, Ms. Amy?"  
  
"I'll have some white wine Matthew."  
  
"Very good miss."  
  
Matthew gave Amy her glass, and went off to serve the other guests.  
  
"Am, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure my make-ups still picture perfect, I think I saw someone from the press here."  
  
"Vanity, vanity," Amy scolded. "You look fine, never better."  
  
"You know I am a perfectionist when if comes to appearance. I have to check for myself." Victoria smiled at her friend, and walked off towards the washroom.  
  
  
  
After Victoria was satisfied with how she looked, she went back towards where she had left Amy. She was walking around a corner when all of a sudden she ran in to someone, and her wine spilled on his shirt. She zoned out for a few seconds, and then look up to see who she had run into. At first, she had thought is was Ethan, but she quickly realized that it was just someone who looked like her brother. This man was about Ethan's height, but had a more muscular build, she thought he must work out. He had brown eyes, and darker hair than Ethan, but other than that the two were very similar.  
  
Victoria saw her wine on his shirt, and snapped out of her reverie. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming. Oh, this shirt is going to need to be dry- cleaned. I promise I'll pay for it, it's no problem."  
  
"Hey," he said, "don't worry about it. I should have been watching where I was going. It was my fault, don't worry about the dry-cleaning."  
  
"No, it was my fault. Of course I'll worry about the dry cleaning." He opened his mouth.  
  
"No, don't argue with me!" she said, cutting off what ever he was about to say. "I'm going to pay the bill. End of story. OK?"  
  
"Fine, I'm not going to argue anymore!"  
  
"Good, now let's get you cleaned up." Victoria grabbed his sleeve and quickly pulled him into the coatroom. She scanned the room, and went over to where her purse lay, and pulled out a stain remover.  
  
"Never leave home without something to get out those unsightly stains," she said with a smile as she pushed back his suit jacket to get a better look at the damage she had done. "Hmmm. This is one tough looking mess. Maybe you should do this, it's going to take a good scrubbing before it's not too noticeable." She handed him the remover pad. "By the way, my name is Victoria."  
  
"Mine's Noah."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here. Although I think my shirt would disagree."  
  
"Well, I doubt my wine appreciates being stuck in fabric, so we're even."  
  
Noah laughed. "I guess we are."  
  
"Good. Try to scrub the middle of your shirt the best, the rest can be covered with your jacket. So, what brings you to this party, I don't think I've seen you around before?"  
  
"You probably haven't. I've been at school for the last few years, and mansion parties aren't really my scene anyway."  
  
"Me too. I mean, I've been away at school since forever. Unfortunately, I can't get out of parties at mansions, so they are my scene."  
  
"Well, if that's what you're used to. How is this side looking, I think my chest is going numb?"  
  
"It's better, but you're not done yet. So, do you like school?"  
  
"It's okay, but I wish I'd been able to stay in Harmony."  
  
"Yeah, this town grows on you, doesn't it? I just moved back today, actually. My whole family was totally shocked to see me! I didn't even tell my parents I was coming."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was afraid that they'd say I couldn't come back, or something. Actually, that was pretty dumb of me, my family may not be very close, but we do, sometimes at least, enjoy each others company."  
  
"Yeah, my family's real tight. Well, my sisters have this whole rivalry going on, but they do love each other."  
  
"I'm the oldest girl, so I put my sisters in their places. I have an older brother, but we get along great. I think you should probably stop scrubbing so hard, you'll put a hole in your shirt, and then I'll feel so guilty for staining it that I'll have to go and buy you a new one!"  
  
"I can't help it. Does it look OK? Honestly"  
  
"Honestly.it looks horrible. But I think that we can get it covered up nicely, no one will every notice, unless they're looking for it. Just in case you should try not to have any pictures taken of you, or at least not on that side."  
  
"Fine, lets see if we can salvage this mess!"  
  
Noah put his jacket back on, and he and Victoria figured out how to place it so that the stain wasn't visible. When they were both satisfied, Noah went to the door and peeked out.  
  
"The coast's clear, let's go before someone comes and asks questions"  
  
They hurried out of the coatroom, unseen, and calmly walked back to where they had run into each other.  
  
"Well," said Noah, "I guess I better go, my parents will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Yeah, my friend is going to think I ditched her. I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, bye Victoria."  
  
"Bye Noah. Sorry again." Noah shook his head as he walked away. Victoria stood there, watching him, how he moved, she couldn't stop staring at him. He looked back at her over his shoulders, and she looked away for a second, so it didn't look like she had been staring at him. Then she met his gaze, and Noah smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He turned away, and went around a corner. Victoria almost ran after him, but was able to restrain herself. 'What am I doing' she thought. 'It's like I'm in love or something. But I'm not, I mean I just met the guy, and I don't believe in love at first sight. Or at least I didn't.' 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Victoria walked back to where Amy was, thinking of Noah, the whole time. She had felt some kind of connection with him, she had even told him things that she only shared with her best friends. Some things that even Amy didn't know, like why she hadn't told anyone she was coming home. She didn't even know why she told him that. 'Who is he, anyway?' she thought. 'I know a bit about him, like he's been away at school, and has two sisters, and a close family. But, what family is that? He never said his last name, but then again neither did I. I'll have to ask Amy if she knows him.'  
  
She entered the library, where she found her best friend with Mitchell James practically attached to her at the waist. Amy looked up as she entered the room.  
  
Victoria, where have you been? Tobias has been having a fit, wondering if you think he's an idiot. You really should go calm his nerves."  
  
"Oh," she replied, remembering her earlier flirtation with Toby. She had gotten so wrapped up in Noah that she had completely forgotten about the Country Club's owner's son. "Actually Am, I need to talk to you now, before anything else happens. I tend to his ego later. Can we go to your room, to get some privacy?"  
  
"Sure Vicky," Amy replied. She could tell that this was important, usually Victoria would rush back to her "guy of the evening". Something had defiantly happened while her best friend was freshening up. "If you'll excuse me, Mitchell, Ms. Crane is calling."  
  
The two girls went up the stairs of the Taylor mansion, until they reached Amy's bedroom. The room was painted blue, and had an ocean theme. Everything in the room had been made to resemble waves, or sea creatures and plants. Against one wall was a huge aquarium, filled with many colourful fish. This was Amy's pride and joy, because the tank alone had cost thousands, and the fish were all rare species, and had cost millions.  
  
Amy turned towards her best friend. "Vicky, what's up. It must serious, you wouldn't have dragged me up here if it wasn't. So, spill."  
  
"Well, I don't know where to really begin."  
  
"The start is usually a good place."  
  
"OK. I met this guy, and I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"This is about a guy? Victoria Crane, I can't believe this. You brought me away from Mitchell to tell me about some guy?"  
  
Victoria quickly interrupted Amy, before she went into rant mode. "This one's different. Not like Toby, or any of the others. He's special. And, he's got to me, I mean he has seriously gotten to me."  
  
"OK. Fine, if you say so, but why did you bring me up here now? Why not wait till later?"  
  
"Because, I need you're help Am. I want to know all there is to know about him! So far, I know he's educated, and has a close-knit family. But, I need to know more! Hell, I don't even know what his last name is!"  
  
"OK, OK. First of all, you do know his first name, right? I'm assuming you want me to help identify him, so you need to tell me this much at least."  
  
"Of course I know his first name! It's Noah. I just don't know anything else of use."  
  
"Calm down, Vicky. So his name is Noah something. The name doesn't ring a bell, but that's all right. So, describe him to me, maybe I've seen him before.  
  
"Well, actually he looks a lot like Ethan, to tell you the truth. I swear, looking at them they could be brothers! That's actually kind of weird, like I'm interested in my own brother. But nevermind, he's not related to Ethan, or me of course, so it doesn't matter. Noah is average height, same as my brother. He also is very well-built, I'm sure he goes to a gym. And he has brown eyes, and dark brown hair, I think his hair has some red in it actually. So, pretty much he is a totally hunk, handsome enough to be on a soap or something."  
  
"Wow, he sounds really hot. But, I'm sorry to say that I don't think I know him. Maybe his parents are friends of my parents, or something. But I am absolutely sure I would remember someone like that, unless you're exaggerating, or were delirious at the time."  
  
Victoria's jaw dropped. "Delirious! I don't think so! If I had come up wit this guy, I would have made him just as hot, but without the whole "looks like Ethan" thing!"  
  
"I'm joking! Chill, Vicky, how about we go back downstairs, and see if we can find this mystery man, and hook you two up. Also, you'll have to let Toby of the hook, unless you want to end up double booked."  
  
"No, I don't want that. But, I have to find out more about Noah before I toss Tobias Johnson back into the sea. I do have to keep my options open, after all!"  
  
As she walked back down to the party, Victoria thought about what she had said to her friend, and knew it was a lie. There was no way she would ever be interested in dating Tobias, not when she could have Noah.  
  
She let Amy go back to her new boy toy, and she went off to see if she could find Noah again. Instead, she found Toby.  
  
"Hey, Victoria," he called out to her as she entered the lounge. "Come over here."  
  
She went over and sat beside him. "Hey, Tobias," she said, stressing the fact that she called him by his full name. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just making sure our date was still on. It is, right?"  
  
Victoria was silent. She didn't know what she should do, but finally decided that she might as well have a safety guy, just in case Noah was already taken. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well, it's just that rumor has it that you play with guys' hearts, and stuff like that. But, I'm sure that that is ridiculous!"  
  
"Well, I have, in the past, but I would never do that to you, Tobias dear. I'm not like that anymore."  
  
She fell silent after that, and Tobias went back to chatting with his buddies. She just realized that Noah might have a girlfriend. 'What if he's in a serious relationship?' she thought. 'What if he's totally in love, and ready to ask his girlfriend to marry him?' Victoria began to panic. She couldn't lose the first man that made her feel like this, she just couldn't. 'OK girl, calm down. You'll just have to sweep him off his feet, same as he has down to you. You have to, and you have to do it tonight.' So, with that, she went off to find Noah, and make him hers.  
  
She had been searching for ten minutes before she spotted Noah talking with Luis. She watched him from across the room, once again unable to stop staring at him. All of a sudden, he looked up, meeting her gaze. She flashed him a smile, and he returned it. Victoria took a deep breath, and motioned to him to come over. He said something to Sheridan's bodyguard, and came over.  
  
"Hey Victoria, how's it going," he asked as he reached her.  
  
"Fine, thank you. I've been looking all over for you.to find out if the stain covering had worked or not," she replied, only just being able to make the save. She didn't want Noah to know that she was looking for him for any other reason.  
  
"Oh, it worked fine. So far only Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald has noticed, but he has a cop's eye, so that's to be expected."  
  
"That's good. I mean about it working, not that Luis has a cop's eye.  
  
"Yeah. So, what have you been up to, other than looking for yours truly?"  
  
"Oh, not much. I found my friend, and apologized for taking so long. I chatted with some other people too, but no one in particular."  
  
"Ah. Do you want to step out for a sec, it's kind of stuffy in here?"  
  
Victoria paused before answering, so she didn't seem too desperate to be alone with him. "Sure. Let's get some fresh air. We can go upstairs to the balcony, it has a great view, and I doubt anyone else is there."  
  
He agreed that that sounded like a good idea. So she and Noah exited the room, and walked into the hall. She led him up the stairs, and into the room adjacent to the balcony, and they walked outside. It was a cool night, but not too cold, and the two of them could see all the lights of Harmony.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Noah said with a smile.  
  
Victoria blushed. "Thanks."  
  
The stood in silence for the next few minutes. Finally, it was getting a bit too chilly, and Noah suggested that they return to the party. Victoria was disappointed that nothing had happened besides a compliment, but agreed that they should go back inside. They walked back downstairs, and were right by the place where they had first bumped into each other when Noah stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Victoria asked, as she turned back towards him. Noah took a step towards her, and then he pulled her into a long kiss. Victoria eagerly kissed him back, and as the kiss continued, she felt happier than she ever had before.  
  
"What was that for?" Victoria asked in a daze after they broke apart.  
  
"You're standing under mistletoe," Noah replied.  
  
She looked up. "No I'm not."  
  
"Oh, well. My mistake." And Noah kissed her again. Victoria wrapped her arms around him, pulling as close to him as possible. This kiss was even deeper than the first, and the tips of their tongue gently brushed. She felt Noah's strong arms around her, moving up and down her back, holding her close, and she was in heaven.  
  
They continued until they heard someone coming out of the lounge, and they pulled apart. Victoria saw Tobias coming towards them.  
  
"Hey girl, where have you been," he asked as he came up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I was beginning to think you ditched me."  
  
"Oh, I did," Victoria said, pulling away from his grasp.  
  
"What?" Tobias said in shock.  
  
"Well, I needed to find Noah here, and you looked happy where you were. So I just left."  
  
"Oh, OK baby. But, next time I'd like to know where you are."  
  
"Fine, Toby. I'll be back in a moment."  
  
"Sure, I'll be in the lounge."  
  
As Tobias left, she turned back to Noah, who looked shocked, and a bit confused.  
  
"I didn't realize you were seeing anyone," he said. "I'm sorry." Before she could stop him, Noah walked off.  
  
'Damn Tobias!' she thought. 'Now Noah thinks that I'm in a relationship! I have to tell him the truth.'  
  
But, before she could go, her mother came walking up.  
  
"Victoria dear, there you are," Ivy said. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Can it wait, Mother. I really need to go do something."  
  
"No, it can not wait! Come, I want you to meet Sam and Grace Bennett."  
  
"Sam Bennett!" Victoria exclaimed. "You mean your first love?"  
  
"Shhh. Don't talk about that so loudly. And yes, it's him. And his goody- goody wife."  
  
Victoria had to think about this. She knew that her mother had been in love with the present chief of police, and still was. Of all the pictures she had of her mother, Ivy never looked happier than those taken when she was with Sam. She actually had always wanted to meet the man who had stolen he mother's heart. And given her the locket she barely ever took off. It was that locket that had given the truth away to Victoria. One day, just before she was sent off to boarding school, she had been going through her mother's jewelry, looking for this pendent that Ivy had said she could borrow for a party. She had come across the locket in one of the drawers, because her mother had on an outfit that she couldn't hide it in, so she had put it there for safe keeping. It took her awhile, but she was able to open it, and see the pictures inside. It was no shock to find a picture of Ethan as a baby, but Victoria hadn't recognized the man in the other picture. It was then that Ivy came in, and she had immediately asked her mother who he was. After a lot of convincing, Ivy told her daughter about Sam Bennett. Victoria thought it was a very sad story, and agreed not to tell anyone about the relationship.  
  
"Fine," she told her mother. "I have always wanted to meet him."  
  
"Good, I hope you get along with him better than Ethan."  
  
"Ethan doesn't like him?"  
  
"No, they hate each other. And I hate seeing them fight all the time."  
  
"Why does Ethan hate Chief Bennett?"  
  
"You must have heard about what happened on the prom boat." Victoria nodded. "Well, your brother blames Sam for what happened, especially to me. Even though Sam saved me."  
  
"Well, I know about your past, so Sam will have to really make me mad before I hate him."  
  
"Thank you darling. I'm glad you feel that way. Now, we should go, I told Grace that I'd be back with you about five minutes ago."  
  
"Does Grace know about you and her husband?"  
  
"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"OK Mother. Let's go."  
  
Mother and daughter walked off. They went into the living room, and Victoria saw a couple sitting on the couch. She immediately recognized Sam, and figured the woman beside him must be Grace. She noticed that while Grace looked pleased to see her mother, Sam's face darkened. She wondered what had happened between him and Ivy. Knowing her mother, she was probably trying to have an affair with her former love. But, from what she had heard, he was devoted to Grace.  
  
"So, this is your daughter?" Grace asked, as she stood up.  
  
"Yes," Ivy replied. "Grace, I'd like you to meet Victoria. Victoria, Grace Bennett, and her husband, Sam."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Victoria said as she shook Grace's hand. Sam got up, and they shook too. She looked into his eyes, trying to tell him telepathically that she knew about him and Ivy. She couldn't tell if he picked up on it, or not.  
  
"So Victoria," Grace said. "I hear you just returned from Europe. How did you like it over there?"  
  
"Europe's great. I had a lot of fun. But, I felt like coming home, to spend time with my family."  
  
"Family's important," said Sam, with a glance at Ivy. Victoria looked at her mother, and saw that see looked upset. She decided to change the subject, and turned back to Grace.  
  
"Yeah. It's nice to come back home after being away for six years. But now I need to catch up an everything back here in Harmony. So, what do you do? I know that Sam is chief of police, but how about you?"  
  
"Well, I have this store and the B&B," Grace replied. "And, I have to raise a son, and two daughters, which is a job unto itself."  
  
"Oh. Well, tomorrow I'll come and check your store out. I'm sure Amy will have more stuff for me to do. And, I think I have a date at the Country Club or something." Victoria commented, as she remembered that she had to go see Noah. He still thought she was involved with Tobias.  
  
"That would be nice," replied Grace. "Maybe you'll meet my daughters, they help me out in the store. My son, my eldest child, is actually here at the party. He just got back from school for the Christmas Break. Sam, have you seen him?"  
  
"No. Wait, oh there he is, he's coming over."  
  
Victoria looked over to where Sam gestured, and looked at the Bennett's son. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Victoria stared in shock at the man that Sam said was his son. It was Noah. She was in love with the son of her mother's first love! 'Oh my God!' she screamed in her head. 'Oh my God!'  
  
Noah was visibly surprised to see her there, and was even more shocked after Grace introduced them.  
  
"Ivy, Victoria, I'd like you to meet my son, Noah Bennett. Noah, this is Ivy and Victoria Crane."  
  
She noticed his eyes widen at the name 'Crane'. Victoria wondered if he knew about Ivy and Sam.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ivy said, extending her hand to Noah.  
  
"You too, Mrs. Crane. And you, Ms. Crane."  
  
'If I'm going to do something, I have to act now,' Victoria thought. "Noah, there's no need to pretend we haven't already met. You must remember the wine."  
  
"Oh, of course," he replied, looking at her in slight confusion.  
  
"Wine, what about wine?" inquired Sam, noticing his son's odd behavior.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Chief Bennett," Victoria said. "I ran into him and spilled wine on his shirt. I also helped him try to clean it up, but it's going to have to be dry cleaned." Victoria didn't want to let Noah speak until they were alone, so she continued. "Actually, Noah and I need to make arrangements to have it dry cleaned, I insisted that I cover the expenses, since it was my fault. So, Chief Bennett, Grace, Mother, if you'll excuse us, we probably should do this now, so it gets done."  
  
"Oh, go on," Grace said. "It's nice to see people taking responsibility for the mistakes."  
  
Victoria started walking off, but Noah just stood there. "Are you just going to stay there? Come on."  
  
He came over, and she lead him into Mr. Taylor's study, where they wouldn't be interrupted.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Noah, sounding upset.  
  
"Well, maybe I want to talk to you," Victoria replied. "And, I need to explain about Tobias."  
  
"What's there to explain," he snapped. "You're seeing someone, and didn't let on before I kissed you. End of story."  
  
"No! I am not seeing Tobias, we haven't even been on a date! He just thinks that since I was flirting with him earlier, before we met, that he's now my boyfriend. But he's not! I don't even like him that much!"  
  
Noah was silent as he absorbed this new information. Finally, he said, "So, you're not going out with Tobias? You haven't even been on a date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, are you single?"  
  
"Well, that all depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"You."  
  
Noah laughed. Well, I don't object to you dating, as long as you're dating me."  
  
"Hmmm. I guess I can live with that." With that, Victoria stepped forward, and kissed Noah as passionately as possible.  
  
They continued kissing for ages, until the door opened, and Victoria turned to see her mother standing there, and not looking very happy.  
  
"Noah, could you please excuse me and my daughter?"  
  
Noah stepped back from Victoria. "Of course Mrs. Crane." He walked off.  
  
"Hey, how about I stop in at your house tomorrow to pick up the shirt," Victoria called after him.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"OK."  
  
Victoria then turned to face Ivy's wrath. Her mother just stood there, in the doorway, looking shocked, and furious.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I do what, Mother dear?"  
  
"Go after Sam's son! After all I've told you, after all my faith in you. How dare you stab me in the back like this!"  
  
"How is kissing Noah stabbing you in the back?"  
  
"I have always told you the heartbreak that loving Sam has caused me. And now, you add to it by sneaking off to make-out with his son!"  
  
"I was not making-out with him. And what business is it of yours, anyway. I'm a big girl, I can run my own life!"  
  
"What business of mine is it? You are my daughter, and I will not tolerate you ruining your life!"  
  
"Ruining my life! I am not ruining my life! Just because you couldn't keep Sam, that doesn't mean that I won't have any chance with his son! Besides, I didn't even know that Noah was a Bennett when we first met!"  
  
"Well, you know now, and you also knew when you came back here! I will not stand for this Victoria. I forbid you from seeing him again!"  
  
"You can't forbid me from doing anything. You are a hypocrite, Mother! You love Sam. But you don't think that I deserve a chance with Noah. Just because you were to weak to stay with your man!"  
  
"You don't think I can forbid you from running around with him? Watch me! How do you think your father and grandfather would feel about you being involved with someone below your class? You've seen how they reacted about your brother and Theresa! They'd do just the same to you, believe me."  
  
"You're bluffing! You'd never do that, because I know about you and Chief Bennett. What would they think about that? I suppose that Father might actually be allowed to divorce you, like he's wanted to do for years! And then where would you be. Out on the street, with no family or friends, not to mention nowhere to go. Sure Ethan might help you out, by not me, or your other children. And, Sam sure as hell would not help you. I saw the expression on his face when he saw you. I bet you've been throwing yourself him, like a pathetic wench, and he's refused you every time!"  
  
Ivy went pale at that. "You ungrateful child! I'm trying to save you from heartbreak, and you through it back in my face. Fine! Just throw your life down the drain! I don't care." She started to head out of the room.  
  
"Fine, go! See if I care! Go back and beg Sam to take you back, and make him despise you, if he doesn't already!"  
  
Ivy turned, and suddenly slapped her daughter. Victoria's head was forced to the side, so she was facing the door. Where she saw Harmony's Chief of Police, Sam Bennett.  
  
"What is going on in here," he demanded.  
  
"Sam!" Ivy exclaimed in shock. She stood, speechless.  
  
"Nothing is going on Chief Bennett," Victoria said. "Nothing important anyway. My mother was just.um.trying to get me to see her point of view, and it wasn't working. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think that I should be heading back to the mansion. I've had an interesting day, and it's worn me out." She walked past Sam, and went out the door.  
  
"Oh, and Mother," she called back to Ivy, "I see you're point, but it doesn't matter. I'm not you, and my life is my own. See you tomorrow."  
  
Amy arranged to have one of the Taylor's limousines take Victoria home. When she arrived back at the Crane Mansion, she immediately headed up to her room. She changed into her nightgown, and took off her make-up. As she was getting into bed, she looked over at the spot on her wall where Ivy's pictures hung. There were photographs from when Ivy was a baby, up till the latest, which had been taken in Paris three years earlier. Of all the pictures, Ivy looked happiest when she was in her late teens, up to the day she married Victoria's father. That was the time that she had been with Sam.  
  
"Well Mother," Victoria mused to herself, "you were happy then, why can't I be now. You can't stop me, and you know it. And, hopefully, Noah and I will have more luck than you and Sam."  
  
She lay down in her bed, and turned off the light on her bedside-table. Then, Victoria Crane curled up in a ball, and went to sleep, to dream about her and Noah. 


End file.
